Happiness is
by qhernadez07
Summary: A story that I did in Wufei's POV. Anyways, Wufei has finally come back into the light after his five year absence. But he ends up trying to defend his life from Heero Yuy who wishes to kill him Duo Maxwell who suddenly acting very cold toward him and
1. A cup of Hot Chocolate

Hello everyone! This is my current story. Hope you like!

Name: Happiness is...A Cup of Hot Chocolate

**I do not own GW**

How did it come to this? Why had it come to this? It couldn't  
be...this couldn't be happening, no, not to me.  
But it was happening; because I'm here, sitting on my bed, eyes  
puffy and red, a shiner on my eye...by my best friend. Bruises and  
cuts inflicted by one of my own.  
My eyes hurt from crying so much. I've been crying...what the hell  
is wrong with me. But all I can do is shut my eyes and bury myself  
in the blankets of the master bed.  
From across the room a door crinks open, someone walks in, gets on  
the bed, pulls the covers away, holds me and touches me.  
Why? How could he do this to me? How could they do this to me? Why?

------------ --------- ----

I can feel the sun, the harsh light hitting my face. I use to hate  
it, during the war anyway, yet I changed. We all changed. As I lift  
my eyelids to the ceiling I rest my neck on the chair, just  
relaxing, drifting out of sleep.  
I never thought I would be back here. I never thought I would have  
the courage to come back into the light. After the war, after what I  
had done I never wanted to be seen, I was ashamed you see, I'm still  
ashamed.  
I lift me head from the chair to gaze out the window. It's still  
morning, thankfully not to early but early enough. I here someone  
walk up to me. Which one will it be? Ah, soft blue eyes, Quatre.  
"Here." he says softly and hands me a green coffee mug. I take it  
nodding my thanks and sip it. It's hot, I flinch and take a longer  
sip this time, hot chocolate. How did he know?  
He leaves quickly as he came and I turn back to the window. The mug  
is set down on the side table. I curl up into the chair and cover my  
hands with the sleeves to my old turtle neck. It took me a while to  
feel safe after the war, yet I accomplished the impossible. I  
finally feel safe at home and mostly here. I stare at a row of  
books, my eyes begin to droop and sleep takes me.

Someone is nearby, I can sense them. I open my eyes slowly and brush  
a strand of black hair from eyes. I don't tie it up anymore, I cant  
take the headaches... go figure, during the war I could handle such  
things.  
The mug is still on the table and I reach to get it, sitting up in  
the chair. I'm surprised that it's still hot and I smile slowly,  
Quatre, he knows me to well. Taking a sip I get lost in the  
chocolaty bliss of the sweet and bitter liquid.  
Looking up I finally notice the intruder. Duo Maxwell. Standing  
close to the library doors looking thoughtfully at me. He looks  
normal enough, Hair long and down to his butt, eyes wide and indigo,  
black attire, heart shape face, yet theres something off.  
We stare at eachother for a few seconds and I seem to grow more  
concerned. It has been five years after all, I had disapeared  
without a trace, things change and people change. But I wasn't  
expecting anything like this. Whats more scarier then seeing a  
silent, passive Duo Maxwell? It's unheard of.  
I stand up from the seat and braid my hair quickly. We still look at  
eachother, his eyes boring into me on the spot.  
"Maxwell." I say trying to break the silence and tension as well. He  
nods his head to acknowledge me and I frown. I can see the same  
person I knew, the same careless, hyper boy from the war, but theres  
something else too, something casting a shadow over the old him.  
I walk to the door and into the hallway not giving him another  
glance. It's eerie to tell you the truth, he's making me nervous and  
suddenly I don't want to be in the same room with him.  
I walk into the kitchen; Quatre and Trowa are there fixing supper.  
They both look up at me and smile.  
"Have a nice nap?" asked Trowa.  
I nodded, "It was comforting.. ."  
"Did you see Duo yet?"  
I nodded slowly," He was in the library when I woke up." I turn to  
them," We spoke briefly."  
Now thats a lie. I only said 'Hi' to the guy, well in my terms. But  
I didn't want them to worry, this was suppose to be a happy time.  
For all of us to be together and I'm not going to ruin it.

The guests started to arrive at 6:00. I went upstairs to take a nap  
and get ready, but mostly to take a nap. For some reason I like  
sleeping...I could have worse habits. The good thing is that I'm  
still in tip-top shape. I open my eyes as I hear the front door  
close. I've been hearing that alot lately drfiting in and out of  
sleep. From what I remember I know there is a lot of people down  
stairs. I guess it's time to get up.  
I take a quick shower, put on an orange turtle neck and some jeans,  
my hairs left down to dry. When I open the bedroom door music is  
playing downstairs. People are talking lively downstairs, good, at  
least I won't be noticed. I walk down the hall and start to make my  
discend, I stop when I reach the third step to the last and scan  
over the crowd.  
All are familar faces. Some holding wine glasses, while others have  
plastic cups full of punch. I already recognize a woman in the  
middle of the room. Who wouldn't recognize Noin with her blue hair  
standing out out of the blonds ,brunettes and red heads. Next to her  
is Dorothy, who has a close eye on Trowa who is talking to  
Chatherine while serving appetizers. I smile to myself, him and  
Quatre can throw one hell of a party. Going back to Noin I see her  
glance every now and then to the right, which is were Zechs Marquise  
aka Millardo Peacecraft is standing sipping some wine.  
Next to him is his younger sister, the Queen of the World. I drop  
down to another step and put my hands in my pocket, it was time for  
me to mingle and thankfully no one had notice me yet.  
"Wufei!"  
To late.  
"Hey Wufei!" yelled the person again. It was female and normally I  
would be very annoyed by the person since I wanted to go unnotice  
but this wasn't just anyone. From the crowd parted a woman with  
golden locks and blue eyes, interesting enough she was Chinese.  
Sally Po hurried toward me, barging her way through the crowd to get  
to me and for once I was extremely happy.  
Maybe it was becuase she had that light in her eyes, the one that I  
seen in so many others at bus and shuttle stations. It was like I  
was in an airport and she was one of my close relatives I'd left for  
college and was visiting on holiday. It was her energy, her warm  
energy that seemed to vibrate toward me. It's contacious.  
So when she went up to hug me in a crushing embrace; I did the same  
to her with the equal force. Honestly I didn't realize how much I  
missed her until this moment. It had been five years after all  
without a letter or having any contact with her. Suddenly I felt  
very guilty. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but after I  
had gotten over my sappy embrace towards her I loosened my arms. She  
kept on hugging me tight and I could almost feel a vibration coming  
from her whole body, her heart was beating rapidly.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear.  
She let go of me and wiped her eyes before socking me hard in the  
arm. I knew it was coming, yet, it still hurt. She ruffled my hair  
and held me at arms length.  
"You've grown up." she stated looking at me up and down.  
I roll my eyes," Barely."  
Then comes that warm smile, the sisterly-love smile that I love to  
recieve from her. After all she is the only one on this earth that I  
consider as family, I'm her little brother, she's my big sister.  
"Where have you been?" she demanded. I shrugged, this time she  
rolled her eyes.  
"That's all your going to do after five years?"  
"Do I really have to explain myself?"  
She gives me a water down glare and grabs my hand," Come on. I have  
to introduce you to someone."  
And thats when I notice everyone around me...they are looking at  
me. Some murmering and whispering but defiantly looking at me. I had  
come to expect such a reaction (exspecially after the Mariemia  
incident). But this was a different sort of staring, not hating.  
I allowed myself to be dragged through the crowd. I nodded quickly  
to both people I knew and didn't know as Sally quickly pulled me to  
the left side of the room.  
We stopped infront of a tall man with green eyes and black cropped  
hair.  
"Wufei," said Sally in a sort of proud tone," This is my fiance."  
My mouth dropped open as the man extended his hand. It had been five  
years after all.

The evening air was refreshing. After talking with more then a few  
people at the party I headed outside for some fresh air. My green  
mug was in hand and I was leaning against the balacony looking at  
the forest surrounding the mansion.  
A lot of things seemed to be buzzing in my mind but there was one  
that stood out among the rest. Namely and scene I ahd seen between  
one of my fellow gundam pilots.  
It happened when I was interrogating Alexander(Sally' s fiance).  
Between me asking him about his criminal life and seeing his medical  
charts I saw at the corner of my eye a glimpse of a long braid,  
which was attached to the head of Duo Maxwell. At the moment he was  
standing close to the ex leader of the Gundam pilots, Heero Yuy.  
Normally this wasn't odd to see, during the war Duo and Heero had  
always been close to eachother... or at least Duo stayed by Heero  
closely but this time the scenario was different.  
This time Duo was leaning rather closing to Heero whispering  
something in his ear. By the way the boy was smiling it had to be  
something rather...intimate. .or even somewhat naughty. Even that  
didn't really surprise me, after all Duo had no shame when it came  
to a subject as sex, but when his body was drapped halfway along  
Heero's and at the same time he was kissing on the other boys  
neck...well that got my attention.  
Who knew that those two would ever be an item and by the looks of  
Heero's reaction, he was defiantly the affectinate- in-private type  
of person. He seemed to not take any interest in Duo's teasing.  
I took a sip of my chocolate. I would never drink alcohol mainly  
because I have zero tolerance for it.  
"Hello Chang Wufei."  
I stood straight up from the balcony rail upon hearing the voice.  
Turning toward the balcony opening I was greeted by Zechs Marquise.  
"Mr. Marquise."  
He smiled at me warmly,"Call me Millardo."  
I nodded and turned to the balcony again. He walked up to stand next  
to me.  
"It's a beautiful night." he said.  
He took a sip of the chocolate. Millardo turned to me.  
"You've grown up."  
I glared," And?" I asked a little irratted. I know I should of been  
more polite but all night I had been getting that same comment by  
different people. I was about fed up with everyones resolution of  
the four inches I manage to grow in height.  
He chuckled," Trieze would of loved to see how beautiful you turned  
out."  
That almost made me drop my mug. I turned to the man with surprise.  
I certaintly didn't see that coming.  
"Excuse me?" I barely whispered.  
Zechs looked away," He loved you, you know."  
I took a sip of my mug urgently, I just wanted something to do. I  
hated to fidget when I was nervous.  
"Why would you say that?" I asked sharply. At least I wasn't showing  
my discomfort.  
Zechs chuckled agin," He wrote it." taking out an old tattered brown  
book from his coat pocket. "Many, many times."  
Suddenly I wish I had a shot of scotch in my hand.

Dinner was far more tolerable then meeting everyone in the living  
room. I sat next to Sally and Relena Peacecraft. This surprised me,  
since she had saved me a seat and I had always thought she didn't  
care for me. But putting my old views of her aside; I found that she  
was quite nice and even funny. Across from us was Noin and Dorothy.  
I finished my punch for the fifth time that evening and glanced over  
to Quatre and Trowa. They both were sitting down and eating they're  
food. I smiled warmly at them and excused myself from the table to  
get a drink of water from the kitchen. Normally Quatre and Trowa  
would be doing this, but they needed the rest. They played gracious  
host all evening and my legs aren't broken.  
I walk to the kitchen and enter through the swinging doors. The  
refrigerator is close by, I click the button to get some water from  
the machine.  
Taking a long drink; the door swishes back and fourth again. When I  
look at the new arrival I stop dead in my tracks. The dark unruly  
hair, piercing colbat eyes and stone face is not easy to ignore.  
Heero Yuy stops 1/12 of a second upon seeing me before he put his  
empty plate on the island in the middle of the kitchen. We both  
stared at eachother, not knowing exactly what to do or say. Well, at  
least I didn't. For one thing I hadn't seen Heero ever since I tried  
to kill him and the others cold expression it looks like he still  
remembers the incident.  
I clinched my jaw and turned around to place my cup on the counter,  
then suddenly I feal something close to my body. I cock my head to  
the side and do a double take once I realize that Heero is closely  
behind him. I can't help but turn around and lean a little into the  
counter to put some place between us. I seriously wasn't expecting a  
confrontation, at least not tonight. If Yuy wanted to kill me I  
wouldn't try to stop him...I would defend myself, but my strength  
and skill doesn't match his.  
His arm lifts up quickly and I can't help but flinch and for good  
reason too. Suddenly I feel a strong hand firmly around my neck. He  
turns my head side to side, almost like he's examing me. Then he  
brings my face to face his and I immediatly look away.  
"Look at me." he says after a couple of seconds.  
I don't do it. I'd rather not see my death in his eyes.  
"Look at me." he said again. This time his voice lower. The hand  
around my neck tightens.  
Then the door swings open again and in walks Duo Maxwell as his  
normal cheery self I recognize from the war. But his grin quickly  
falls when he sees Heero and me. It's understanable and at the  
moment I was very happy to see him, until I looked into his eyes;  
that is.  
The braided boy looked at Heero then at me a couple of times, each  
time his eyes growing harder, face expression more darker. Then I  
caught his gaze and I recognized the look, the same look he gave me  
in the library. At the time I had no clue what it was, but now  
standing here and seeing it more clearly; I recognized it for what  
it really was.  
I might as well have been pointing a gun at him, because the look he  
gave me was all Shinagami. He looked at me as if I was a threat and  
I had no clue why. The hand on my throat tightened.  
"Look at me." said Heero gaining my attention again, completely  
ignoring Duo.  
I turned my eyes toward him. The hand around my neck loosened, but  
only a bit. And suddenly I fumbled, not because I am clumsy and  
lacking coordination, but because Heero pulled me closer to him. My  
face became inches from his and suddenly I was very confused.  
"Heero!" yelled out Duo.  
We both turned to him and the braided haired boy was clearly pissed.  
He looked to be shaking when I looked more closely at him. Heero let  
go of my neck slowly, his hand lingering on my skin before it fell  
to his side again.  
The door swung open again to reveal Relena to fetch the punch bowl  
for the other guests. I never been happier to see her.

Not long after the kitchen incident I returned to my room. With much  
convincing and somwhat pleading in my own terms, I convinced Sally  
to come with me. She sinced that something was wrong after I came  
back from the kitchen. Even though we didn't talk I knew she was  
thinking of all sorts of questions to ask me. But I said nothing, I  
just enjoyed the the quiet comfort of my head on her lap and my mug  
on the night table.  
I was official worried. Somehow Duo and Heero's relationship was  
going down hill and even though I wish that my involvement in it was  
a coincidence, I doubt it was. I sighed slowly and grabbed my hot  
chocolate from the side table. Other then Sally, that was the only  
thing that seemed to comfort me at the moment.

And thats the end of chapter 1.  
What did yah think?


	2. A polariod Camera

**Happiness is...A Polariod Camera  
**  
Warning: A little OOC  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW  
Notes: sound

His hand touches my eye, I flinch. It hurts, oh how it hurts. The  
hand moves to my cheek, gently stroking tear-stained flesh. I bury  
my head deep into the pillow and curl into a ball. Why is he here?  
Hands latch onto my arms, making me open them against my will. A  
body glides into my arms and holds onto me tight. Unconciously my  
head falls into the crook of his neck. All I hear is whispers of  
sweet nothings in my ear.  
------------ --------- --------- --------- --------- --------- -  
I have been staying at Quatre' residents for a good week and I must  
admit, I'm loving it. I can wake up and eat anytime I want (sigh),  
it's perfect. I mean, I'm not surprised that I would ditch work just  
to stay another week on earth. Why? Well, maybe because of where I  
work and live for that matter.  
When the war had ended, I had tried to seperate myself from anything  
that reminded me remotely of the past. So what did I do, thats  
pretty easy to realize, I disappeared. I went to space and got a  
nice paying job to afford a decent apartment and keep myself  
somewhat healthy until I died of either getting getting assainated  
by some wartime loon with a grudge or get disenergrated in space. My  
job isn't that hard, infact it doesn't take much brains to do. As  
the former ex-pilot of Shenlong people would think that a) I would  
teach at a martial arts school, b) get a full scholarship to become  
even more scholary then I already am or c) join the preventers.  
Since I knew that all the above would be everyones best choice to  
find me, I dedided to go totally out of character.So the minute I  
got a ticket to space I hooked up with a guy who knew another guy,  
who had a new business that his cousin needed hired help for. They   
didn't ask for background history as long as I knew the basics of   
driving a shuttle, so I was hired on the spot. To some people   
delivering goods one place to another can be called the blue-collar  
job of space. Unfortunately for them, I don't give a fuck. It's  
peaceful, no one bothers me, no one knows me and that suits me fine.  
click...Whezze  
Crap. One of the best things I love about this place is the long  
hours I spend before waking up. Drifting to and from reality suits  
me, I dont know why, I just like it. (Probably one of the things  
that I kept about myself from the war).  
click...Whezze  
Even though I've been having the best week of my life, it's also  
been the most nerve-wracking. I try to keep my distance from Yuy and  
Maxwell. Both of them seem to have it out for me, exspecially since  
the kitchen incident a week ago. I've tried hard to avoid them at  
all costs. I see them, they don't see me. Pure perfection.  
Click...Wheeze  
Another thing about the mansion is it's unsettling sounds,  
exspecially in the early morning. I've been hearing that annoying  
sound for three days straight. Everytime I wake up it's there and  
before I can open my eyes it's gone. At first I thought it an alarm  
clock, but Quatre knows better and knows ME better. It's not that  
hard for anyone to figure out that I have an internal clock ticking  
in my head. Rather sad once I think about it. Never in my life have  
I woke up before nine, it's not fair. I may drift off a little but I   
know full well where I am, what day it is, what time it is...it's  
just so predictable.  
click...Wheeze  
And then I hear it. A giggle. I've should of known. Theres two of  
them and they're both woman (what a surprise). No normal person in  
they're right mind would enter my room with out a pistol or pocket  
knife. These two have absolutely no clue how much danger their in.  
click...Wheeze  
Thats it. Suddenly I raise up from the layers of covers and glare at  
the two woman standing at the foot of my bed.  
click...Wheeze  
Relena Peacecraft slowly drops the object of the annoying sound. Her  
and Dorothy look look at me in shock. I look down at Relena's hand  
and see her holding a Polariod Camera. Meddlesome creatures.  
"Wufei..." Dorothy says nervously. I see her grab for the camera,  
obvious trying to protect it."Stay calm."  
They both back away and toward the door and then I give them a cold  
glare.  
Like the wind the two have bolted toward the door and ran out into  
the hallway. In seconds I'm out of bed and after them. We run  
through the mansion as if were children. I coudln't care less, all I  
knew was that I was going to get that camera.  
Two hallways are ahead, both seperate, but I follow the one with the  
camera, Dorothy. I could've ran faster, I couldv'e easily cuaght  
her, but I had problems of my own. The main one being my running  
attire. I was only wearing loose cotton sweatpants that were beyond  
their wear-out date. They were comfortable so I wore them around my   
apartment and most of the time to bed. The only problem was I had   
lost the draw string a long time ago and they were two sizes to big  
for me so when I ran pass the parlor; I made sure to keep my pants  
from going more lower then they already were. It was way to early  
for me to start flashing Quatre's house guests.  
But getting back to the chase. I'm finally gaining on Dorothy as she   
turns a corner. At that moment a build up more speed and turn the   
same corner sharply...and end up falling flat on my ass. My hand   
goes up to my face and I try to rub the pain away. When I look up to  
glare at the wall, I see a pair of peircing eyes looking at me. Damn.

The perfect soldier stands infront of me still as a statue, yet, I  
can feel that he's calculating many things in his head. His eyes  
scan me up and down and suddenly I have the urge to cover myself.  
His eyes rest on my bare chest for a couple of seconds, then down to  
my waist and stay there. I take a quick glance down and immediatly  
understand why his gaze has landed to my waist...or rather, below my  
waist. My pants are dangerously low and quickly I pull them up. I  
really need to get a drawstring.  
Clearing my throat I look away from him," Sorry..." I mumbled. Then  
I see a quick movement to the side of me and look to see a hand in  
my face. Not just anyones hand, Heero's hand. What the heck is he  
doing?  
I swear I must've took a good 5 minutes thinking about taking Yuy's  
hand. A part of me thought that if I did take his hand, my hand  
could be broken in five different places, including an arm pulling  
pulled out of my socket. But why would Heero do something like that?  
He's not the one to play with his prey...he usaully needs one bullet  
to get rid of someone permanently. I hear a grunt from him and look   
back up at his eyes. He's getting irritated. Having the decision   
made for me I grab his hand and suddenly I'm stumbling right into   
him. He yanked me hard up, and I lost my balance. Yuy's hand still  
is grasping mine, while his other hand has found a way to the hem of  
my pants. I can feel his thumb on the inside of them. What the heck  
is going on?

I have lunch on Quatre's patio He sits near me drinking coffee and  
gazing at factsheets from his company. I'm breathing deeply, covered  
in a blanket and looking at the forest around me. Autumn is so  
beatuiful on earth...I wish that was the only thing I was thinking  
about, though. What happen this morning had  
been...ineteresting ...no, thats not the right word for it...maybe a  
bit...scary? When Heero had help me up, when I stumbled into him, I  
swear I thought I was a gonner. But instead of him killing me I  
found his hand slide down my side to rest to my hip. The gesture was  
to slow to be a simple mistake. Chills go down my spine thinking  
about it. For some reason I had a filling that he wanted to kiss me.  
But thats absord, right? Why would Heero want to do that to me when  
he has Duo basically trying to snog him in public?Maybe I'm just  
thinking to hard.  
"Are you feeling alright Wufei?"  
I turn to Quatre and give him a small smile, but the doesn't look  
convinced. Damn those empathys...  
"Do I really have to explain the situation?"  
He shrugs," Probably not, but it's good to talk about it." He sips  
some of his coffee.  
"I guess you can say I'm a bit confused..."  
He nods," Understandable. "  
"I mean...Heero, he's acting wierd and Duo..."  
"Is trying to claim his territory." he finishes.  
I look up with a start," What?!"  
Quatre puts down his reading glasses and sets them on the table,"   
Duo's in love with Heero." he says simply.  
I nodded," I figured as much, but why is he-"  
" Isn't it obvious Wufei." the blonde intterupts," Your the  
competetion. "  
I stay silent for a couple of minutes," But I thought that they were  
together."  
Quatre gives me a wide smile," Duo would like you to think that, but  
let me ask you a question," I look at him," Have you seen Heero  
return his advances, ever?" he asks.  
I frown, but cant think of a thing...absolutely nothing...damn, this  
can't be happening.  
I smile, " What are you saying," I say sarcasticly, " That Heero Yuy  
has the hots for me?""  
Quatre just takes a sip of his coffee and stares at me, a little  
smirk on his face.  
A small whine comes from my throat and I turn to less complicating  
things disguised as colored leaves.

I skipped dinner, mainly because of...certian people. I just cant  
deal with such things right now. For one thing, I love this  
place...a lot. I'm even thinking about making this my permenant  
home. After lunch I went to my room (first making sure to tell  
Quatre that I wouldn't be attending dinner. Wouldn't want any  
unexpected guests.) and sat on the bed gazing at the window. I held  
a black cellphone on my hand. I called my boss to tell them I was  
quitting, why, I really don't know, but I fell safer here then I  
ever felt, I don't know why, I just do. Maybe it was also the fact  
that I was around people that I knew, even Yuy and Maxwell. No  
matter what happened they were still my comrades.  
My boss didn't want to let me go and I don't blame him. I'm the most  
experienced one on the job after all, I've been with the company  
since the beginning. But I know its was time for a change, I wasn't  
afraid anymore.

I went to bed early and was glad I did so. The days events had took  
a toll on me mentally and physically. I can feel myself drift to  
sleep and I hear the bedroom door crack open.  
click...whezze  
I can't help but smile. They giggle and take another picture of me.  
I'm way to tired to run after them, maybe tommorrow, but not today.  
They take a couple of more pictures before they close the door and  
leave me to rest.

I don't know what time it is, but when i crack my eyes open I see  
the moon in the middle of my window. I'm still alseep and I bury  
myself deeper into the beds covers. The door cracks open and someone  
comes in. I make a small smile as the person comes near me.  
"No...mo'r.. pic'res.. ." I slurr in my sleep. I manage to roll over,  
away from the front of the door to face the inside of the wall. The   
person pauses, then I fill the bed sinking from extra weight. I   
start to wake up, but not all the way. All I know is that this is   
neither Dorothy or Relena. I turn my head, my eyes are half way   
opened and I find myself staring in blue oceans.  
"Hee'o..." I try to say.  
His eyes soften and a small smile creeps on his face. I blink my  
eyes a couple of times, I must've imagined it. He comes closer to me  
and goes under the covers. Hands circle my waist, pulls me closer to  
him. It's freezing, I'm freezing and Heero is extremely warm, so I  
turn and put my arms around his neck. I know it's wrong, I shouldn't  
be doing this, but I'm to tired, to comfortable to care.  
"Wufei.." comes a whisper. Totally not like the Heero Yuy at all. He  
whispers something in my ear and I nod slowly. My eyes close and I  
feel something on my lips...his lips.  
click...whezze  
Meddlesome creatures.

Chapter 2 is finished. What do yah think? Sorry if there's any  
mistakes.  
I love comments!!!


	3. Ones Love

Well, here I am again.

**Title: Happiness is...Ones Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own GW  
Notes: sound

The gash is not that deep, at least not to the point where I don't need stitches. He's holding me in his arms, breath coming evenly in and out. I test to see if he's really asleep by moving slightly away from him, he doesn't even flinch. I pull his arm from around my waist and start to move to the other side of the bed. Suddenly a hand grips my shirt and pulls me back. I turn around startled and see his eyes gazing at me. He pulls me closer and keeps on staring into my eyes. I have to look away, the emotion I find there is to raw...to intense.

------------------------------------

There are always a few things that I notice when I wake up each morning. For one thing I'm always aware of where I am, what time it is and if I'm alone. It's always been like that with me, my life is seriously so predictable. Sometimes I wish that it was the opposite. I mean, knowing everything that is suppose to happen in the day before one wakes up is very...very...disheartening. I open my eyes and already I know something is different. Why? Well, for one thing I usually am greeted by the the suns unforgiving light but today the curtains are drawn. I hear several taps at the window. It's half open and droplets of water are cascading down to the hardwood floor, some reaching the beds covers. So it's raining.

Then I feel it, a presence next to me. I sit up slowly in bed and looked to my left and fall out bed. I landed with a hard thud as the covers tangled around my legs, preventing me from bracing myself. The 'presence' slid to my side of the bed and looked down at me. No one other then Heero Yuy.

"Jumpy." he murmerred.

At first I'm in complete shock. Thinking on my fight or flight instinct. But like so many times before my temper gets the best of me and I find myself glaring.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I see a flash of surprise dawn on his face, but it quickly dissappears to the nuetral mask he always known for wearing. Although it wasn't as cold as I've seen it. Then I almost bang my head against the wall. Why? Well, becuase he smiles at me, not a smirk but an actually smile that reaches his eyes. What the fuck? I find myself staring, thinking how beautiful he looks, how the smile fits him...and then I mentally slap myself and stand up.

"Get out of my room Yuy." I say coldly. His smile disappears quickly and he gets out of bed and stands infront of me.

"You mean you don't remember last night?" he asks in a bedtone voice. I blush, frankly becuase I DONT remember what happened, but I can imagine as much. Looking at his attire, he has only boxers on while I'm wearing my favorite sweatpants. I blush even harder as he places his hands on my hips steps closer to me.

"Did...d-did we..." I say stuttering. What the heck! I'm not suppose to be acting like this. This was Heero Yuy, one of my fellow pilots...the leader of the gundam pilots for heavens sake!

"Did we have sex?" finished Heero. Then he chuckles," No...I'm afraid we did not."

Then his arms move from my waist to my upper and lower back. I feel his hot breath on my neck and I cant help but melt into the embrace. My hands find themselves on his shoulders and suddenly I feel something wet on my neck.

And thats when the door opens.

"Yo Fei, Quat said that-"

My eyes open, I hadn't even realized that I shut them. There in the doorway is Maxwell. Shit. It's going to be hard to explain this one...

I walk down the hall, trying to bear whats up ahead. The look on his face, Maxwell's...I shudder thinking about it. Even though I'm uneasy to do it, I know I have to confront Duo about the situation. I at least need to go to one of the sources. I skipped breakfast (Maxwell wasn't there) and decided to look for the other boy. I've also been trying to avoid Heero as well. all morning he has been trying to catch me alone, but thankfully Relena and Dorothy has been hot on my tail. Besides I don't really want to deal with what happen in the last 12 hours just yet, first I need to talk to Duo.

The house is extremely quite today, mainly becuase everyone has gone to work. I walk slowly to the library. It seems to have turned to my safehaven. I need to think. As I open the door, I take in the sunshine, the smell of spices ad old books and I smile. The couch is right where I left it, I haven't been in here in a good week. My hand slids on the velvet armrest and I sigh.

"...Hey."

I turn around quickly, suddenly very tense. It's him, Maxwell in all his glory. He's standing where he was the first time I saw him since I came back. Arms are crossed, back is leaning against the wall, black attire. He looks dangerous.

I don't answer him, all I do is stand and what for the Typhoon to come. He stands up from his place and walks to the middle of the rrom. Haunted Indigo eyes still on me.

"How was breakfast?"

I pause," I wouldn't know."

He smirks," You shouldn't be skipping meals Fie, your already skinny as it is..."

I try to smile but I cant. He sighs as he walks toward the couch and sits on it's cushions. He sits there for a while. I know him, I know how is mind works...well at least most of the time. I don't know how long were like that, the sun started to rise high among the clouds.

Then he suddenly sighs," I don't know what to do Fei." he starts," I mean...I almost had him...almost."

He turns to look at me," I'm really glad to see yah Fei, but then I'm not."

I look at him, his eyes are huge and looking at me. Theres something there, an emotion that screams out to me...desperation...and hate? or jealously? I really don't know.

"During the war...I always liked Heero..." he stats," I mean...there was something about him that I loved...that I still love."

He puases and suddenly I realized that he was waiting for me to say something.

"...What should I say Maxwell." my frustration was slowly seeping out," I have no clue what the hell is going on."

Maxwell shot up from his seat," How dense can you be Wufei! Heero's been after your ass from the first time he layed eyes on you."

I glared at him, trying to keep my temper in check," And how do you figure that?"

" Becuase I know him better then even he knows himself."

" And yet your coming to me with the situation-"

"Of course I am, your the one thats the problem. After you had abandoned us all we had was eachother."

"I didn't abandoned anyone. I didn't think it would matter if I was gone-"

He laughed bitterly," You didn't think Wufei, thats the point."

"You got Heero didn't you!" I say hotly.

Maxwell frowns," I did have him." he says coldly.

"And you blame me."

Maxwell turns sharply to the window," He sees you once and falls all over himself..."

I sigh," I didn't know Duo."

He turns to me," What about the kitchen incident?"

I sit on the chair suddenly very exusted," Honestly Maxwell I thought he was going to kill me." Duo turns to me.

"I did." I continue," Afetr the secound war...when I had almost...I was so certain that Heero wanted to get revenge."

"But during the first war-" he began.

I shook my head," It was a war Maxwell. I wasn't looking for companship, I was looking for peace."

I clamps his mouth shut and looks out the window. We stay like that for a while.

Duo walks away from the window until he's standing infront of me," Wufei...can you do something for me."

I was already feeling a bit of guilt. Why? Well mainly becuase Duo was my best friend, out of everyone that I knew. Sally didn't count (she was family after all). But Duo was the one pilot that I actually looked at as a friend, a very good friend. So I decided to deal with his request, no matter what is was.

"What?"

He gives a heavy sigh," Can you disappear for while."

I'm suddenly confused, hurt and angry," Excuse me?"

"Just from Heero." he says quickly." Give me a chance with him."

My chest is tight, I feel that something is wrong with his request. Heero comes to my mind and the pain tightens even more, but my head nods without my consent. Duo gives me a quick hug andruns off to find the man that I've suddenly fell for.

-----------------------------------------------

I almost slip and fall on a patch of ice as I walk toward my motorcycle. The brown paper bag that I'm clutching is somewhat tattered, thankfully I only have a couple of objects in it. My motorcycle comes into view as i walk quickly through the parking lot. It has a thin layer of snow on it already, I wipe the snow of my leather seat and straddle it with my legs. The bag is securly tucked between my thighs and in minutes i put on my helmet and start the engine up.

My apartment is not that far away from the store or my job. Thanks to Sally's fiance, I found a decent one bedroom apartment, with a kithcen and bathroom. I had moved in about two months ago and stared my job about the same time.

The drive carefully on the road, fall has come and gone making well for the holidays, mainly Christmas.

I've been keeping in touch with Sally on day to day basis, Quatre and Trowa week to week basis and Maxwell and Yuy...zip. In fact I havent seen then for a good month in a half.

I pull up to my apartment building, red brick, has five floors, I'm on the fourth. I get off the bike and walk to the front door, an old man sits there with a small foam cup in his hand, I nod to him.

He nods back," Good day, pilot."

I reach into my bag and give him long foil bundle, he nods his head and opens it and takes a bite of a subway sandwich.

I enter inside, check my mail and go upstairs.

I sit at my small couch, shining different bolts and knuts from my job. After a week of searching I found a good paying job that revealed some of my skills (when I was a pilot). Another blue collar job I might add, but it's not hard to be a car mechanic. My boss hired me on the spot becuase I had the experiance and lately I brought in more customers.

I didn't really mind because I have time to fix my motorcycle, even though I had a feeling that I would need a car very soon. Since I live up into the mountains, snow storms happen frequently in the here, I had to save up fast. Which is why I didn't buy that much groceries from the store (except Instant Noodles). The rest of the budget went toward the rent, minor repairs on the motorcycle and the subway sandwich his which was a small tax for the night watch downstairs. I will not allow my motorcyle to be stolen while I sleep so since the man always is at that spot 24/7, we made a small agreement that has worked out so far. I feed him, he keeps watch on my bike. Great deal.

The door opens and in walks Trowa with several medium size tupperwares.

"I told you don't bother."

He smiles," Quatre insists."

Work is far more busier today then it normally is, I get off late, but don't really care since I get paid for the overtime. It's my turn to clean up the place and that takes me more longer then I'd hope. When I lock the door to the shop, it's already night, chilly and snowing. I gaze at my bike and the engine is frozen. Shit.

Like I said my apartment is not that far away, so before I leave I lock my bike in the shop and start my long walk home. The small community that I live in his surrounded by lushish green woods, just by me going east I would hit a 4 star hotel and ski resort. During my walk I stroll along the highways deserted road, towering trees surround me. It's freezing and I hold my leather jacket tightly. Maybe I should also invest in a winter jacket.

It's been an half an hour and I already have the chills, well it's to be expected. I see a cars headlights in the distance and keep on walking. Since it's night I walk more into the woods so the driver wont run me over, it passes without stopping. Another half an hour goes by and I'm only at the half way point. Then I hear something behind me, I turn around to see a small fluff ball tailing a couple of feet from behind. By the moonlight I could already tell it was a wild animal, its ears were pointed up, he had a thick fur coat and bushy tail. Crap. A wolf.

I start to quicken my pace, the wolf follows in my steps. Damn. How wonderful, me, being wolf food.

Then I slip and fall. I land hard on my back and stay there for a couple of secounds. then I see a long snout infront of my face. Shit. I lay very still, waiting for it to bite me but instead I get a rough tongue on my cheek. Okay, that was different. I sit up and look around, the wolf is all alone. That was a good sign.

He sits down and I stand up and wipe my jean wants off. It doesn't help now that there slightly wet. I start walking again and the wolf follows me. All I know is that Anthony is going to be pissed. A cars headlights shines behind me and I try to move out the way. It rolls pass me until suddenly it stops with a loud screech. Me and the wolf stand dead in our tracks looking in awe as the car quickly backed up right beside them. A window rolls down.

"Wufei."

Shit. Am I that unlucky?

"Heero?" I ask.

The ex-pilot gets out of a black jaguar. He closes the door quickly." What the hell are you doing out here?"

I shrug," My motorcycle's engine froze. So I decided to walk."

He looks up at me up an down," In that?"

"I didn't really have a choice yuy/" I say getting irritated, " Why are driving around here anyway?"

This time he shrugged," I dropped off Duo at Quatre's house...he was irratating me."

At that comment I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. I see Heero looking at me strangely, like he's trying to read my mind. Well good luck buddy.

"Get in the car." he says. I freeze. Shit. He comes closer to me," Now."

Then we hear a low growl beside me and Heero takes in that theres a medium size wolf standing next to me. Suddenly I'm yanked to toward the car and Heero's holding a gun pointed at the animal.

"Heero!" I yell," What the hell are you doing!"

"Thats a fucking wolf Wufei." he stats.

I roll me eyes," It's my wolf."

He looks at me, then back at the wolf and slowly lowers his gun," Your kidding."

I move out of his grasp," I'm not."

------------------------------------------

It took me a while to convince Heero to take the wolf with us. He had first suggested to place the wolf in his truck, but with much of my argueing in his ear; I finally comvinced him to let the caninesit in the back seat. We arrived at me apartment 10 minutes later. And here I am sitting in my apartment gazing at Heero while he looks through my kitchen cupboards.

"You really don't have to stay, I'm fine."

He turns to me and glares," Your not going to use that motorcycle again."

"What!"

In two stides he's infront of me," It's to dangerous in the winter."

"How am I suppose to get to work-"

"I'll drive you."

I stare at him," Hell no."

He growls," Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Because thats my nature Yuy!"

He runs his fingers in his hair," Wufei-"

"Get the hell out!" I yell and suddenly all my frustration collided at that moment and I push Heero hard against the wall," Go worry about Maxwell, I bet he's dying for your attention!!"

And I stop. I push off him and head directly to my bedroom. Shit this cant be happening. What the hell was that about?

SHIT!

I sit for a couple of minutes holding holding my face with my hands. Then warm hands touch my shoulder and I jerk away. Minutes later the hands snake up my back and on to my shoulders again. Arms wrap around me and I feel Heero's chest on my back. He's hugging me, leaning into me and apart of my wants to break away, while the other doesn't want him to stop. I turn around and hug him from the front, he tenses in surprise but soon loosens up. I find myslef laying down on the bed with his arms still around me. I hear him sigh with some satisfaction and I cant help but smile.

"Heero..." I say in a small voice.

He looks at me."What is this?"

The arms around me tighten," What do you want it to be?"

I sigh," Dont' ask me that."

"Why not?"

"Why aren't you with Duo?"

Silence, then," So thats what this is about." he says quietly.

"Duo loves you. He's been loving for so long-"

"Aren't I allowed to make my own decision."

I look at him with a start." Duo is a close friend to me and always will be, but I can never look at him as something else."

I sit up from the bed and gaze at him hotly," The why the fuck did you pick me? What sort of logical shit is that?"

A hand rest on my cheek and he smiles," I love your temper." he says more to himself," It's what attracted me to during the war."

I can't help but smirk," You like it when I'm mad?"

"I cant help but think of the great advantages it would bring."

My mood immediatly changes t curiousity," Like?"

"Like after a fight sex." He states with a smirk on his face.

I look away from and blush and then I feel a familiar sensation of a tongue caressing my neck. Hands unbutton my shirt and I find myself laying on my back, Heero's head buried at the crook of my neck and I cant help but let out a moan.

-------------------------------

And thats the end. Hope you liked it. Sorry if there any mistakes, I'll probably fix them later...

But right now I'm so...(yawns) tired. I just don't know why...zzzzzzzz


	4. Complicated

Hello to all!

Hope you like the chap and please don't flame me for the little yaoi scene in it. After all, the story is rated mature (and not just for language).

If that's not some of you guys cup of tea then I suggest you skip it (it's not too graphic, but still).

Just fyi: It's when they're in the car so just skip it….please

**Happiness is…Complicated**

**WARNING**: Yaoi

I do not own Gundam Wing

Curious…everything has been very curious. I really don't know how it started…well that's a lie, what I meant to say is that I really don't know how its going to end. It all seems like a blur of emotion coming from both sides and I'm stuck in the middle of it. I never wanted this to happen. All I did was emerge from the darkness, finally revealed myself to the others…I never thought that this would happen. Maybe I'm not so observant as people think I am or as I thought I was.

It's been about a good ten days and I find myself waiting for a black jaguar to pull up at around 5:00 to take me home. Dinner is usually served at around six and I get to bed around eight or nine (depending on how long the argument is…).

I hate to say it, but it's all become a routine. I never wanted it to be…hell, I thought I could wear Heero out after a good 3 days…

Yet he still comes back. Even after my insulting, bickering, and obnoxious annoying attitude. I'm forcing everything, trying to convince myself that it's a the right thing to do.

He shouldn't be here, with me, he should be with Maxwell, the person that really loves him.

"Yo Wufei! Your boyfriends here."

I cringed at the yell. My jaw locks shut and try to relax my muscles. My manager chuckles at my reaction and heads into his office. Every since Yuy had been coming to pick me up; I have been the butt of all jokes in the workplace. At first I didn't mind much because I was sure that Heero would quiet with his good Samaritan attitude and finally see the light of day. But as the days go by; I'm becoming more annoyed by them and Heero isn't helping the situation much either.

I grab a mute green winters coat from one of the hangers by the office and walk out the door without putting it on. Heero is defiantly going to be pissed, but I really don't care at this point. My colleagues had been annoying me about Yuy and I '_relationship_' all day and frankly I was about half a step ready to cuss them out (including my manager) and have my ass probably thrown a pink slip in the process. But something stopped me from doing just that, what you ask?

That what was the thing I am walking toward at the moment. The window rolls down and I see a pair of icy blue eyes glaring at me coldly. All that because I wouldn't wear a stupid coat. I get into the car without saying a word. He doesn't say anything either, instead he steps on the gas and drives out the parking lot.

We drive for about five minutes in silence. Frankly I like it this way, but I know Yuy's rage will get the better of him. He's extremely pissed off, I can tell and I know the coat has only added to his fury. We stop at an intersection and wait for the light to turn green.

"Why aren't you wearing your jacket?" he asks in a low tone.

Here we go.

"Why buy it if your not going to use it?"

I roll my eyes, " Do we have to get into this same discussion Yuy?"

He glares, "I should be asking you that Wufei."

"It's only a jacket-"

"It's only in the middle of winter." he snaps back, "The harshest they've seen so far."

"I can take care of myself Yuy-"

"Apparently you can't-"

" Don't you fucking tell me what to do Yuy!"

" I'm not telling you what to do! I'm **suggesting** what you should do!"

I hadn't notice I was yelling, " Well don't! I never asked you! You're the one who decided to barge into **my** life without even considering if I wanted you too!"

He pauses, I smile mentally thinking that I've won this round. The light turns green and he slowly accelerates and turns down another intersection that leads to a road surrounded by pine trees.

"What do you expect us to do…**me** to do?" he says in a low voice. Anger is seeping out of him, through ever pore. Suddenly I fell like I should jump out the car.

" All of us are afraid that you'll leave again…" he continues. I stiffen up and look at him slowly. " Were afraid that you won't come back if you do…and we couldn't find you if we tried."

My body relaxes, but it's still a little stiff. I can't help but let out a sorrowful sigh. The guilt eats at me, I can never fight it.

"Why are you doing this Yuy?" I ask in a defeated sigh. "I can easily take the bus."

He doesn't say anything and I don't expect an answer. I have been asking the same question everyday since he had started to pick me up, but no matter how many times I had asked it, the answer is always pure silence.

I sigh again and decide to put my coat on after all. I can see him glancing at me from the corner of his eyes, I try to ignore the attention. We turn on another road that is surrounded by thicker pine trees, the same road that I had met the wolf on…and suddenly the car comes to a screeching stop.

Since I put my coat on I had no time to click on my seatbelt and I find myself gripping the dashboard as the brakes sound their distress. Heero swerves a little off the road and turns off the ignition in silence. I stare at the pine trees in front of me, breath ragged and in complete shock.

"What the fuck was that?"

He turns to me and I see a small glint of something in his eyes…and I tense up. Then all hell breaks loose. Suddenly I found my lap occupied by Heero and my tongue having a wrestling match. Pretty unexpected…and like ten days ago I can't seem to push him away. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and underneath my coat. I've taken the time to put it on and he decides to take it off…how typical. I feel cool air hit my skin, the bastard actually got me to take off my shirt.

"Heero…" I manage to say in a low voice.

He leaves a trail of kisses from my mouth to my chest. I feel myself lowered and I find myself lying on my back. Oh, the convenience of a car seat.

I can hear a zipper undoing and even though I should stop it I don't. Then I open my eyes and I see Heero placing my jeans on his empty seat with a pile of discarded clothes. The chair swings up again and Heero is magically underneath me. I'm breathing hard and I look at him through half closed eyes. He puts two of his fingers in his mouth and sucks briefly still looking at me. I can't help but stare.

Then I feel his lips on mine again and I kiss him with all the passion I have in me. I can't help it, when I'm with Yuy I can't help but feel this way.

Then I tense up, because something slides into me. I break the kiss and gasp as he stretches and pushes his finger into me. After five minutes of stretching and him getting some interesting and disgraceful sounds out of me he pulls his now two fingers out and lifts my hips. Then he pauses. I have my eyes closed at the moment and open them slowly to peer in lust-stricken blue eyes.

"Are you sure…" he asks in a shaky voice. I can't help but roll my eyes and instead of answering I let gravity do the work and propel myself on his aching member. He lets out a loud groan and snaps his head back. As for me, I'm already seeing stars and I rest my head in the crook of my his neck to pace myself.

I look up into his now dazed eyes, " That's the most stupidest question that you could've asked in the most stupidest moment Yuy."

He smirks and pulls my hips up only to pull me down again. I scream. He chuckles.

" Don't get smart with me Chang. The only thing I want to hear from you are sounds that do not form sentences."

I was about to respond to that, but never got a chance since he rammed into me again. In fact, the more I tried to speak the more the more he thrusted into me. I stopped trying at the 8th time.

It didn't take long for me to release my seed all over his stomach and his in me. I fell back on the dashboard trying to catch me breath. I feel hand grip my arms and pull me off the cold surface. Heero arms encircles me and he leans in to capture my lips….and that's when a phone rings.

We stop from embracing and stare at Heero's black cell phone that's attached to the charger. None of us pick it up and Heero turns my face away from it and leans toward me.

Heero had the phone on speaker. Damn.

"Yo, Heero!" said a familiar voice. " I was just calling to tell yah I called the restaurant and set reservations for 8:30...umm, I guess I'll see yah when you get back. Call me, Love yah!"

Duo hangs up and I close my eyes slowly and rest my head on the cars black tinted window. Thank goodness they were tinted…

Heero looks at me and starts to say something, I shake my head. Whatever he said wouldn't help the guilt that started to overtake my body.

----------------------------------------------

We arrived at my apartment around 6:30, Rouschin, the wolf comes to greet me as I walk in the door. I smile at him as I head off into my room and close the door behind me. I really didn't feel like talking to Heero at the moment, I had to think first.

I change slowly and walk out in 15 minutes later wearing a big white t-shirt and worn out jeans. Heero is sitting in my kitchen drinking some tea. I lean in the doorway.

" It wasn't a mistake." he says looking up at me.

I don't say anything at first, just stare at him, "It was a mistake."

"It wasn't." he repeats again. He stands up. " Nothing has changed."

I can't help but laugh bitterly," Everything's has changed Yuy."

"It hasn't-"

" It has." I say quickly. " I just let my best friends boyfriend fuck me in a fucking car."

Heero glares, " I have no relationship with him Wufei."

I stand up from leaning on the wall, " I beg to differ-"

" It's just dinner."

"It's not just dinner, Yuy. Not to him and you know it."

He stands up from his seat and walks to me, "Wufei.."

"He loves you Yuy…you shouldn't take that for granted."

" And what about you Wufei? What do you feel for me?"

I shake my head and cross my arms, " Yuy, you have no idea what I'm capable of…you could just be a good lay for me, a one-night stand…an infatuation."

Heero stands in front of me. He's angry, I can tell. The mask is firmly on, but his gestures tell it all.

" I know you better then you think Wufei." he says coolly, " You wouldn't let just anyone do what I did to you in the car."

He reaches for me and I back away. I can't let him touch me, if he does I could never resist him…yeah, it's gotten that bad…that serious. So instead of fighting and standing up to the problem like I know I should; I cower into a dark corner and hide.

" Don't pick me up tomorrow, I'm taking the bus." I say in a dead tone voice. Rouschin is hot on my heels as I walk to my room without a backwards glance and shut the door rather loudly. I climb into bed and gaze at my window, the front door opens and closes and for some reason tears start to stream down my cheeks. I want to deny them, there's no reason for them…right?.. but they keep coming…

-----------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks went on without any delays. I hadn't heard from Heero, but got interesting updates on his and Duo's relationship. For one thing they were actually dating now and Duo seemed to be extremely happy about it, but I didn't hear that much info on Heero's take of the whole thing. Trowa had took me to the vet to get Rouschin checked out. Other then that nothing hasn't really been going on in my life.

And I absolutely hate it. I hate myself for it, for what I've said and done. But everything is written in stone, it's all over now. Heero is Duo's and I know for a fact that the boy won't let him go.

I turn on the television and heat up some instant ramen I got from the store. The door bell rings and I look at the clock. It reads 7:30 pm. Roushcin barks at the door and I shoo him away as I undo the locks and open the door. And I suddenly slam it shut. My hearts starts to race, I find I'm breathing fast. Why am I like this all of a sudden? Someone knocks at the door and I slowly open it.

" Wufei." he says in a whisper.

"Heero." I greet calmly but my heart is pounding rapidly.

He sighs, " May I please come in?"

Then I take in what he's holding. Two duffel bags, he has on layers of clothing on, "What happened?" I ask.

He bows his head, " Can I please come inside." he whispers.

I move from the door and let him walk in. The door closes behind us. He lets the duffel bags fall near the door and we both stare at each other. Then he starts to move…toward me. Arms wrap around me, his head buries in the crook of my neck. With much hesitation I bring my arms to encircle his neck. The instant I did that I fill him hold me tighter and suddenly I'm worried. I find myself cradling him and swaying and I have no clue why.

That's the end of the chap.

Sorry if theres any mistakes.


	5. The Saddest note EVER!

Hello everyone!!! It's been a while…but I tell you it's not my FAULT!!!! My computer has a virus so I'm trying to get the next to chaps out before my break…(which is in one day).

It will probably take me a while to update, so you'll probably kinda haveta wait tell January when I'm back at school and on a computer. Either that or my computer gets fixed before then….SRY!!!

Believe me, I'm hurting just as badly. Without a computer for three weeks!!!! What the heck am I suppose to do, if I can't type….and post….and surf…(sigh)

Thank you all for sending me comments (You make my world Bright!)

And sorry again for the inconvience and for the long wait….


	6. A Wolf called Rouschin

Hello all, it's been a while….So I got a computer for Christmas. YAY!!! I've been trying to get around hooking it up and finally succeeded. Heres the latest chap and sry if there's any mistakes, I just wanted to get it out to yah ASAP.

Happines is…..A wolf called Rouschin

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to something wet sniffing my hair. Normally I would be out of bed sprawled on the floor and killing anyone that dared tried to do anything to me without getting permission. Fortunately for the guilty party my reflexes are more relaxed then in the war. Rouschin sniffs at my hair again and then starts licking my face. I have to moan with irritation, he's been doing this for a while now.

It's time for his morning walk, but I have no energy to get up. Instead I turn around to the inside of the bed and look at Yuy's sleeping form. His breath is even, indicating that he's still in a deep sleep.

He still hadn't told me what had happened between him and Duo and I didn't push it, but I still had eyes, I could see things that others could not. Heero had been here for a good five days and he seemed to be fitting well in his new surroundings. But I couldn't help but notice certain things about him…..

I had let him stay because of he was a fellow teammate, it had nothing to do with are…ahem…current history. He was after all still a fellow pilot and he came to me for help. Rouschin nudges my back with his nose, I groan. I nudged the ex-gundam pilot next to me and he immediately stirs. His eyes lids lift up revealing oceans of blue…cute.

I look at him rather grumpily, "Take Roush out." I say.

He yawns and stretches his back then slumps down on the sheets again. "What will I get out of it?"

I shrug and bury myself deeper into the covers, " I'll give you the best Christmas present ever."

I can see his mind doing clockwork, " Like?"

"Like a new gun." I say in a beat.

He looks at me, his eyes show disappointment. I've learned to read them in volumes now.

"I want to pick it out then." he says in a dead tone voice.

I pause, in truth I was completely joking about the idea, but since he seemed so serious….I suppose giving Yuy a gun wouldn't hurt. After all, he was working for the Preventers with Une, so I guess it would be useful.

"Fine." I say as I bury my face in the pillows.

The bed sheets and Rouschin's nose leaves my side as he prances around Heero, the other gets ready to take him out. I hear Heero grab the chain from the dresser and walk out the door with Rouschin hot on his heels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes me seven minutes to get out of bed. Immediately I head to the kitchen and fix myself some hot chocolate. It's Saturday, thank goodness it's the weekend.

I take out the tea kettle and turn on the sink water. While I'm waiting for it to fill up I turn on the stove burner. In the living room I see Heero's mission bag half sagging on the couch. It's the only thing that the lumpy mold of cotton and springs can have sit on it…that and Roush. It was late yesterday night that Heero had gotten back from his mission. He had left two days after he had come knocking at me door and believe me, I've seen him look more better during the war. He had literally came in with soaked clothes, mud was caked on his face and nested in his hair. He looked like a neat freaks worse nightmare and it took me a while to convince him to let me help with his injuries.

He was in the shower when I barged in and demanded to tend to his wounds and all he did was shrug and pull me into the shower with him. I had cursed him for his stupidity after the whole ordeal. It hadn't made sense. He had put up such a fight when I asked to help him about it before.

The bruises and injuries he had were quite impressive but not so mysterious as the ones he wore when he first moved in. By much convincing and a make out session in the shower I had fully observed Yuy's injuries and had made my diagnostic. The first thing I noticed was that Heero had cuts and even burns on his body.

I've suspected that it was a fight. Of course he won't confirm my information but something is fishy. I have a feeling he's not planning on going back and rooming with Duo. The door opens and closes and Rouschin comes bounding in and straight to his water dish. I smile and set his food dish on the floor next to him, then put the kettle on the stove.

Heero walks in, " Do you want some breakfast?" I ask looking in the fridge.

After a couple of seconds of silence I turn to look at him, and he's staring down at my waist…or maybe behind it.

"Are you looking at my ass?" I ask.

He's eyes focus on me and he starts to walk toward me. I close the fridge door after I take a jug of milk out. When I turn around he's already in front of me.

"What?"

A hand hovers over my cheek, but doesn't touch. Instead he slides his fingers in my hair.

"Don't even think about it." I say.

Ever since Heero had come walking through my door I had set an important ground rule that I myself am going to follow: I WILL NOT have Heero take any advantage of any situation that will lead to sex. Yes the making out in the shower had somewhat broken the rules but I only did that to get information about what happen with him and Duo. For all I know; this could be a lovers spat and I don't want to go deeper then I already have.

Instead the bastard ignores me and leans in to kiss me, then he stops and looks up. I frown when his stare stays on the ceiling and I look up. There's a dark splotch in the middle of the yellowish ceiling and drops of water are slowly but steadily dripping to the floor.

I glare, " Just fucking great…" I mumble.

Heero goes and sits at the table while I set a pot under the leak.

The day went by fast with no troubles or delays. Even though Rouschin has been bugging me to the point of insanity. I sigh as I scratch his belly, he had been nudging me with his nose for the past half an hour. I've given up ignoring him.

The phone rings and Heero answers it, from the vid screen I can see Une's face staring back at him and from Heero's reaction to must be something bad. He hangs up rather forcefully then normal and heads off to the bedroom. I get up and follow him, when I get to the bedroom he's packing his Preventers bag.

"A Mission?" I ask.

He stuffs some pants forcefully in the bag, " There's no one else."

"Now?"

He nods, " I guess the Christmas present will have to wait." I state.

Heero turns to me, " My gun."

I nod and almost chuckle. Heero's eyes have a kind of abnormal light to them. I walk into the living room.

"Only you could show that much happiness by getting a gun."

He gives me a smile and heads to the door, " Clear you schedule to buy it on Christmas eve."

Then he closes the door.

I look at Rouschin, who's eyes look more droopy then normal.

"Your not actually sad that he's gone?"

The wolf walks slowly into the kitchen and starts to eat at his bowl. I follow him and look up at the ceiling again.

"Were going to have to get this fixed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's currently Wednesday and Heero is still a no show. Even though I hate to admit it, I've grown normal to having him around, which is weird since he hasn't been here that long. I've been trying to deny my feelings for him for some time now, but the more I think about him the more they grow. There's a knock at the door. Rouschin immediately sits up as I walk to the door. I check the time, it reads 11:00 pm. Who would be knocking at this hour?

I open the door to find the Queen of the world at my doorstep. She smiles warmly at me and invites herself in…rich people….

"Good evening Wufei." she sings happily. She looks around my apartment, like she's examining it or something then finally nods.

"Yes , I think this will do just fine."

"Pardon?" I say to her. She turns to me.

"Wufei, you're my last hope!" she begs, " I've tried everyone I could think of before you and they're all busy."

I shake my head, " What are you talking about?"

She looks at me wide-eyed, as if I offended her, " Charlie." she says.

I frown, " Charlie?"

Suddenly I see Rouschin pick up a small buddle of fur and set it down on the living room rug. Assuming that this was Charlie I run over to snatch it out of his mouth before Relena sees. But instead I'm introduced to a cute image you would see on a Grandmother's calendar. 'Charlie' was a small tabby kitten that had green eyes and a red ribbon around his neck. And Rouschin had the kitten between it's fronts legs and licking the hell out of the young cat. And I seriously mean licking, the kitten was literally falling over from Rousch's rough tongue.

"Is that a wolf?" asks Relena.

I stand up quickly and clear my throat, " Umm….yeah, but don't worry, he's completely harmless."

I try to give her a reassuring smile, she glances at Rousch, then back at me and to Rousch again.

" Are you sure?"

I nod, " Yep, positive…" then I start thinking about the whole situation, " Hold on, why bring him to me?"

The woman sighed in exhaustion, " Believe me Wufei I looked for a babysitter…?

"Babysitter?"

"Yes, I'm suppose to be giving a speech in London and I'll be there for a good three weeks."

"What about Trowa?"

She sighs, " That was my first choice, but him and Quatre have gone to space to negotiate a deal on some land development for Quatre's company."

"Sally?"

"Her and Anthony are to busy with the wedding plans."

"Duo?"

She looks at me as if I completely lost my mind, " Are you insane?" she says, " 02 is crazy."

I pause, for some reason I think she's being dead serious.

"Heero." a sound out before I can stop myself.

She turns to me, " You of all people should know why he can't do it." she gives me a sly smile and I clear my throat.

"What about Millardo…or Dorothy?"

Relena scratches her head in annoyance, " They're both allergic."

I sigh, " So I'm the last one…."

She nods, " I promise I'll pay you."

I instantly look up, " I'll get paid for this?"

"She smiles, " Of course."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I end up with half my living room filled with useless junk. What is up with girls and accessorizing?

She also gave me a list things to do, like I'll really follow it, besides, Rousch seems to be taking care of Charlie just fine.

It's been like that for a few days. I would go to work and come back home to find the kitten still intact, well groomed and fed. Rousch was born to be a babysitter and everything was going along fine until the the12th day of the job. Heero hasn't been back from his mission but he sent me e-mail saying that he was alright. I had got it at work that day and headed home afterwards.

Like before I find the apartment still there, Rousch and Charlie are in the living room. But something else has changed, both the wolf's and the kitten's food bowls are in the living room.

"Rousch!" I yell, he looks up, " What the hell is this?" I say pointing to the dog bowls.

He just looks at me, " It's suppose to belong in the kitchen. Look what you did, you've already made a mess!"

I pick up the water and food dish and head to the kitchen feeling very agitated. Lately the canine had made a habit of bring his and the kitten's food and water dish into the living room. Of course they made a totally mess in the process and I had scolded him about it several times.

I walk toward the kitchen and Rousch's ears suddenly prick up. He leaves Charlie's side and is suddenly in front of me.

"Rousch, what are you doing?"

I try to maneuver to get past, but he persist, " Rouschin, don't get me started." I worn

Then suddenly the dog snarls at me and a rumble comes from the back of his throat.

"Are you growling at me?" I ask in disbelieving. He makes a small yip and bares his canines.

I try to step forward again but he suddenly lets out a loud bark which causes me to spilled the dog food and water all over the floor.

My anger returns again, " Rousch!"

Then suddenly a loud crack; like splitting wood is heard from the kitchen and the sound of tons of dripping water is heard clearly then it becomes silent for a couple of minutes….

Then water is heard crashing down and it spreads to the living room floor and past me, wood and debri scatters and falls all over the place along with a parceling cut chips. It all lands in my kitchen, crushing my table and ruining everything. I look at Rouschin, then back at the kitchen, the dripping spot from before had collapse the neighbors upstairs bathroom into my apartment. I look at Rouschin again and see him growling at the shattered bath tub.

"What happened?" came a smooth voice from the door.

I remember I didn't close it all the way, Rousch had distracted me. Millardo stands in front of me, looking shocked.

I shake my head in disbelieve, then turn back to Rouschin.

"A bathtub fell in my kitchen." I say in disbelieve.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end, hope you like.

Comments please?


	7. The so called Bachelor life

Hello people! Yeah it's been a while since I posted and I've been trying to get back on schedule.

Anyways I hope you like the fic (tried to make it longer for you guys)

And sorry if there's any mistakes, I really need a beta.

Happiness is…the so called Bachelor Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

//_Flashback/_/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millardo had offered his humble home as soon as I had explained the situation to him. It wasn't that much to explain, I mean the scene spoke for itself. My apartment was completely trashed. The water from the upstairs bathroom had flooded to the living and the bedroom. For some reason, my _good_ neighbor had let his bathtub running, which I'm still trying to wrap my brain around. As soon as Millardo offered his castle to me I couldn't think of any other answer.

For one thing, I had no where to go. I was already having trouble balancing the rent, food and not to mention unnamed bills that I couldn't skip. Plus debri was everywhere and my kitchen seized to exist which would turn into a long term issue once Heero showed his face again. I chose to live with Millardo and Relena. If it was a good choice? I would have to see.

We arrived at the Peacecraft mansion late that same evening in his sliver custom 1964 mustang. I had quickly packed Heero and mines stuff before I left the apartment. On the way I had made sure to call Anthony about the apartment. He said he would get out on it right away (especially after the fuss that Sally was making in the background when we were on the floor).

I yawned and glanced back at Rouschin, who was sitting in the back seat with Relena's cat. It was all still so incredible what the wolf did, and I couldn't help but think what would of happened if he hadn't followed me that night I was walking in the woods. Yes, I know I owned him big, he saved my life after all.

We passed by Quatre's estate about 10 minutes ago and was now surrounded by vast thick pine trees. It seemed so long since I had moved up here, only one month, yet it seemed so much longer. Maybe it was because of the month's current events, the drama with Yuy and Maxwell, and being on the job.

I yawn again, the days events have been so tiring and we finally pull up to a large black gate. The doors open automatically and I see Millardo wave at the security guard on patrol. Oh, the sweet life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was escorted to a large master bedroom that had the nerve to be called a guest room. Rouschin had entered in happily and deposited himself on the soft deep red carpet that covered the room's floor. There was a canopy deep mahogany bed, with a matching dresser, nightstand and wardrobe. The room was a little darker then the carpet, even the bed sheets were a dark reddish color…and yes, they were silk. Even as Rouschin made himself comfortable, I still had yet to enter the room.

"Is it to your liking?" asked Millardo.

I glanced up at him and see a worried look on his face, " Your kidding, right?"

He blinks questionably, " You don't seem to impressed…"

I glance back at the room, " That's because it incredible." Millardo chuckles, " This room is as big as my apartment." I continue.

"I'm glad you like it." he whispers in my ear.

It takes me a couple of minutes to put away my clothes, I place Heero's duffel bags in the closet. It was very fortunate that he hadn't placed his belongings in any of my used-to-be-dresser-drawers. I sigh and look out the window that's close to my left night table. It had been a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The past week had been uneventful;. Heero still hadn't showed up from his missions, which was good and bad. For one thing, I knew that Heero and Millardo still hadn't come to friend-like terms since the war and from the dozens of rumors that were flying around I heard that they absolutely HATED each other to the point of murder. If Yuy ever found out that I had moved in with Zechs Marquise aka Millardo Peacecraft he would have a heart attack, but still manage to kill me in the process.

Until then, I've been living the luxurious but uncomfortably rich life. There were servants everywhere at your beck and call that made sure I had breakfast and dinner in the morning. Since Millardo had so many cars, he let me borrow one of his hybrids to get to work and run errands. I was grateful of course, but was still getting use to the idea of having everything provided for me. Two days after I had moved in, Relena had come back early from the conference she was attending and took me on a shopping spree. At was at her mercy for 12 hours.

But it was the dead of night when I felt most at peace at Peacecraft manor. I loved it, just like Quatre's, it was peaceful and beautiful. Most of the time I would lie awake for a couple of hours looking at the wilderness outside my window.

Tonight was like any other night…okay maybe not night. I glance at the clock and it reads 1:30 am, Saturday. From outside of my window I see a car drive through the gates opening and stop at the front door. A shadowy figure gets out quickly and disappears from my sight. Roushin's ears perk up, and he jumps from the bed and scratches at the door.

"Rousch, don't scratch the door." I say.

The wolf starts to whine and I get up from the bed. Once I open the door he slips out in the dark hallway. I stand there for a couple minutes contemplating getting a cup of water from the kitchen…my thirst answers for me.

I touch my way to the kitchen and hear a familiar panting from Rouschin. I can feel the wolf by my side as I walk cautiously to the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" asks a smooth voice that makes me almost jump out of my skin. I move backwards and hit a side table that has a glass vase placed on the surface. The person quickly grabs it, before it can drop.

I hear a match being lit and suddenly see a face a familiar face lit by the warm glow.

I glare, " What the fuck, Marquise!" I hiss rather loudly.

He shushes me, " Be quiet." he whispers.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack." I say a little bit louder.

Suddenly I'm yanked into one of the mansions many rooms. Millardo places the candle's flame in an oil lamp to brighten the room, which happens to be one of the smaller studies.

" Keep your voice down." he whispers again.

I frown, " Why the hell are you whispering?"

He clears his throat and straightens up, " Were not the only people that are living in this house." he answers.

"That never stopped you before." I say rather slyly.

I get no answer from the platinum-haired blonde. Instead he walks over to the desk that in the middle of the room and sits on it's surface. That's when I get a good look at him. He's wearing leather tight pants with a silk blue shirt that matches his eyes perfectly. His hair looks mussed, messy, like he just woke up and his cheeks are slightly flushed.

I look at him up and down, " Where the hell have you been?" I ask curiously.

He smirks at me, " What does it look like?"

I sniff the air, " You smell like alcohol."

"Keep your voice down." he whispers looking warily at the door.

I glance at it, then back at the man, " Are you hiding from something?" I ask.

Millardo suddenly looks startled, " What?"

I can't help but arch an eyebrow, " Or someone?" I hint.

He sighs, " What's it to you?" he asks smoothly.

I smile, " Come Zechs," I begin, " The world is not big enough for a man like you too have secrets."

"Don't remind me." he murmurs."

I smirk, " So?"

He looks at the door, then glances back at me, " Relena."

I frown, " …Your sister?"

He nods, " She doesn't take this lightly."

"You mean…what you do-"

"And where I go." he adds quickly.

I nod slowly, " So…she doesn't like you going to…."

"Clubs." he answers quickly, " She doesn't like me going to clubs."

I look at him up and down, " Well that explains the clothes and smell…."

He smiles, " You should join me sometime…you might like it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've found myself, well, been finding myself the past couple of days…well maybe not days. I mean, ever since I moved back to earth I could feel something different, something different about me. For the most part I could see slight changes in myself that I thought were never going to resurface again. Wars do that to people and both wars did that to me. And after all that was said and done, I found myself being satisfied with the ordinary, the flame and spark that once burned in me was gone and it left a hollow shell. It was depressing at first, but I soon adjusted and forgot…like I forgot about so many things. I thought that maybe having a new life would bring my old self back, but it didn't. I had isolated myself from everything I knew and yet, I still wasn't happy.

But things have changed, I sense something's changed in me…I really don't know what, but it has. I feel like something is coming back to me, something that I had been missing for all those years when I was searching, namely my passion.

It was hard to identify it at first. But I would get hints and clues on it's return. My old habits have started to return, the habits from before and during the war. For some reason I'm interesting in going to school, I like to study and read again. When I wake up in the morning I can't help but feel the urge to do morning exercises in my room before I go to work….

I find myself wanting more, thinking that I could do more, be more and I like it. Work is suddenly a chore to me, well, it always was, but now I absolutely hate it. I want more in life, I'm an ex- Gundam Pilot, I know I can do more…

"What are you drawing?" asks Quatre as he sets a cup of hot chocolate near me. I look at my napkin and see a picture of a motorcycle with an interesting design on it. For some reason I have been drawing those sorts of things lately.

"Umm…just doodling." I answer.

Quatre leans in to look at the picture, " Is that your own design?" he asks curiously.

I clear my throat, " Yeah…just a hobby I picked up."

The blonde takes the napkin from me and examines it, "That's really good." he says.

I can't help but smile. Apart of me wants to think that he's saying that just to be nice, but I know it's more then that. I have actually gotten compliments about my motorcycle designs from people around the town whenever I go out for lunch at work.

" Thinking of a career change?" I hear Quatre ask.

I frown, " Not really."

He smiles sweetly, " You honestly should. Your really good at this and I know for a fact that you don't like your job-"

"Where did you hear-"

"I didn't." he states, " You just seem more happier drawing motorcycles then repairing them, that's all."

I sigh and put the napkin away in my pocket and take a sip of hot chocolate.

"So whats up?" I ask.

Quatre had called for me to come over. On the phone he had sounded rather….distressed, so I left immediately.

" I need you to help me buy a present for Trowa." he said desperately.

"…a…present…for Trowa?"

Quatre nods vigorously, " For Christmas." he explains.

My body immediately relaxes, only Quatre would make such a big deal about something so….minor, well at least to me anyway.

" You want me to help you find a present for Trowa?"

The blonde smiles nervously, " The 25th is not that far away…" he explains.

I smirk, " Why don't you just tie a bow around your neck and sit under the Christmas tree."

He gasps and looks at me in utter disbelieve, " I beg your pardon?"

I sigh, " Oh, come on Winner, it's not like it's some big secret that your in love with him."

"I do not wish to talk about this right now."

" You wanted my advise-"

"That wasn't an option-"

"It IS an option and a very very good one."

Quatre crosses his arms, " Speaking of options." he says, " What are you going to get Heero for Christmas?"

I glare, " Don't try to change the subject."

Quatre sips his tea, " I don't know what you mean?" he says innocently, " But since were on the subject-"

"Which you brought up I might add-" I interrupt.

"What are you going to get him." the blonde finishes.

I start to scribble on another napkin by me, " Me and Heero already established that I was going to get him a new gun this year."

Quatre nearly choked on his tea, " A new gun?" he asks.

I look up at him, " That's right." I say proudly, " So I don't need to hear any suggestions from you."

The blonde suddenly chuckles, which startles me, " What's funny?"

"You are." he says laughing louder.

I look at him curiously, " What do you mean?"

He stops laughing and grins, " Your going to get Heero a gun for Christmas."

I suddenly feel like pouting, " He agreed on it." I say defensively, " It's not my fault that he may own every gun that's been made by man."

Quatre chuckles again, " Oh Wufei." he says, " Your missing the whole picture."

" What picture?" I ask.

"He wants you to get him a gun because he actually has every gun that's been made by man." he answers.

"Then why would he have me go on a wild goose chase?"

The blonde took a sip of his tea, " Because you were never specific on what kind of gun you were willing to give him."

I can't help but laugh, " I'm still not understanding your logic Winner."

He rolls his eyes, " I can never get the whole idea wrapped around your brain that Heero Yuy aka Perfect Soldier is actually a severe perverted individual, can I?"

"Not really." I say shaking my head slowly, " What does that have to do with a gun."

"It has everything to do with a gun….mainly your gun."

I frown, " But I don't own a gun anymore." I say.

Quatre stares at me for a couple of seconds and I find myself getting slightly uncomfortable, " Are you sure?"

I open my mouth to answer but suddenly close quickly. Was there a double meaning to that statement?

I eye Quatre, who is still looking at me with a hard core stare but I can see the corner of his mouth lift slightly. I feel my face heat up and I blush. Damn that cobalt-eyed bastard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't want to date this, I know someone will find it and use the contents against me. What I have to say, I need to let out, all my thoughts, my feelings, everything about this war…about him. I believe that everything happens for a reason, I know it's something not just made up for comfort. Wars are necessary sometimes, even when many die, they still have a purpose. I know that ,most would strongly disagree, but there's no wrapping my mind around the subject. _

_Human history is all so clear, the more different we are, the more we disagree and the more conflicts break out. It's just in our nature, we can't help it, we love violence and destruction….but we also love compassion, friendship, loyalty….and love. My heart's been tormented by one being for the past weeks. I had first met him in my sanctuary, my study. He was proud and beautiful, with flawless skin and raging black eyes, a warrior. Yes, he had come to kill me, but I didn't care, the feeling deep inside me had grown ten fold by the seconds I spent looking at him. _

_We dueled and I defeated him, yet I didn't kill him, I couldn't kill him and I never will. He has already stolen something dear to me and I will never ask for it back. But what can it be? What is it that 05 has taken from me?_

_Wufei, that's his name, Chang Wufei of the Dragon Clan and I admit that it suits him perfectly…._

_My little dragon, my heart….you've stolen my heart…_

_Treize _

"Wufei are you ready to go?" yells Millardo.

I look up from the small leather book. The man in front of me is wearing tight leather pants with a stretchy black shirt. His hair is tied in a loose ponytail.

" Where are we going?" I ask putting Trieze's journal on my nightstand.

He smiles wickedly, " Do you have to ask?"

I sigh and slowly get up to get my leather coat. I had agreed to accompany Zechs to one of the hot spots that he usually visited late at night. But now that I was going I was starting to feel regret about making the promise.

"It will be fun." he says as we walk out the door.

Inside I'm screaming.

He takes his black BMW and drive into the city. We pass the mountainsides, pine trees and turn to an intersection. The club was located near the skiing resort that wasn't far from Quatre's mansion. Already a lot of people were waiting in line as we drove pass. I was a little surprise when Zech's had found an empty parking space not that far from the entrance, for some reason I had a feeling that it was reserved for him.  
"So what exactly is this place Zechs?" I ask. And yes I called him Zechs instead of Millardo, mainly because the name suit's his attitude and attire at the moment, plus he doesn't' seem to mind.

"It's a club, just dancing and drinking." he answers as we get out the car, "A lot of celebrities come here for vacation."

I can't help but feel impressed, most be some club. We walk through the parking lot and right to the front of the line. As expected there's a huge bouncer checking and looking over people that he might let in. One glance at Zechs the man unhooks the chain and lets us in, Zechs quickly grabs my hand and ushers me through the door.

Once were inside we go down a long hallway that is lit up with blue neon lights.

"That man was checking you out." I hear Zech's say.

"Me?" I ask him.

Zech's nods. I turn my head back to the opening and see that the bouncer is looking my way. It probably had to do with my outfit. Even though I wasn't as tall as Zechs I had borrowed one of his leather pants and belt. They were baggy, maybe even to baggy since the pants barely fit on my hips and showed of my belly and even lower regions, of course not that low to be exposed, but still low. I was constantly trying to pull them up so they wouldn't fall down.

The shirt was a fishnet and long sleeved that had an open collar, which exposed my neck and shoulders. My hair was tied in a loose braid.

The club's main area was huge…and yet exotic. It sorta reminded you of some tropical paradise mixed with a secretive underground feel. All around were booths and tables, plants were seen almost everywhere which added to the tropical effect. The room was filled with a spicy essences of cinnamon and flowers.

"Yo Zechs!" yelled a voice from the music and crowd.

I saw Zechs turn to a man in his mid twenties that was seating at a large circle table with 5 more people. Zech's waved at them and walked over to the table.

" Sove, how've you been? " asked Zechs as we neared the table. The man who yelled his name stood up and gave the blonde a hug and a pat on the back. He had spiked black hair, which was tipped green at the ends.

" I've been good, we were just waiting for you to get here."

Zechs smiled, " I'm sorry about that, I was begging Wufei to come with me." he said nudging my shoulder. I smirked at him and soon noticed that I had everyone's full attention. I wasn't that bothered by it, though I was starting to feel a little uneasy when they didn't look away.

Zechs cleared his throat, " You guys, this is Wufei. Wufei this is Sove, Nancy, Trent, Sin and Ray." They all nodded at as I nodded back at them, instantly putting they're faces to memory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Hours Later….

I was a little tipsy and joking around with all of Zechs's friends. Zech's himself was out on the dance floor with Sove and Nancy, while Trent, Ray and Sin were joking around with me. Sin, who had an earring in his nose and about ten on each ear had been buying drinks for all of us for the past hour. He himself was completely wasted to the point of no return. Ray and Trent were as far along as I was, still taking shots that the waitress would bring them.

It was fun being around them, it was fun to loosen up and I find the more I drink the more I seem to relax. Even though I'm still careful about my no- tolerance to alcohol.

"Hey fei!" yells Sin.

I look up at him with a hazy grin.

"Want to dance?" he asks. Before I can even answer he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

I can see Zechs and Sove already going to the beat, hands all over each other. Now I know why Zechs had slipped into the mansion like some rebellious teenager, Relena wouldn't be to pleased with his current actions.

Hands slide down to my hips and we start moving and swaying to the music. I can't help but feel good, there's alcohol streaming through my veins and the beat is just right…I let Sin do what he wants to me.

Hands slide up and down my body, lips caress my neck and shoulders…and then they meet my lips.

And suddenly I'm yanked out of Sin's arms with so much force that I almost fall on the floor. Instead I feel strong binding arms latch around my waist and hold me up. My vision is dizzy and I blink my eyes a couple of times to clear the double I'm seeing. I see Sin on the floor with a smile on his face, he's passed out, but that doesn't explain why and who had yanked me out of his arms.

I try to turn my head, but the person is already moving me off the dance floor and into a dark corner of the club. I find my back slammed against the wall.

"What the fuck!" I yell frustrated. When I finally look up I'm met with violet raging eyes, belonging to none other then Duo Maxwell.

"Maxwell?" I say slightly confuse.

He frowns, " What are you doing here?" he asks.

I suddenly feel a little bit sober…and angry, " That's not your business."

"Like hell it is?" he counters, " What about Heero?"

I can't help but snort and roll my eyes, " What about Heero? He's not my problem!"

"He's living with you!"

"That doesn't matter!" I snap back, " I let him live with me because he is a fellow Gundam pilot, were just friends."

Duo glared, " Friends with benefits you mean." he corrected.

I match his glare, " Don't fucking get me started Maxwell! This is not my problem! You had your chance, so stop blaming me for what's inevitable."

His glare softens, " Inevitable?"

I laugh, " Had it ever cross your mind that maybe Heero will never like you like you want him to, like you guys are not meant to be together?"

"And you are?" he asked sarcastically.

"Were not talking about me, were talking about you. Leave me out of your problems!"

He steps closer to me, " You can't help it Wufei, your stuck in the middle of this whether you like it or not."

"Heero's a grown man-"

"I wasn't talking about Heero!" Duo yells back.

I grow silent as Duo steps closer to me, I can feel his body heat on my skin and for some reason his face gets closer to mine.

"Duo?" I say.

All he does is smile before he presses his lips to mine. And at this point I'm in complete shock. Actually I'm so shocked that I'm paralyzed from head to toe. Was Duo Maxwell kissing me? The guy that was suppose to be obsessed with Heero was kissing …me? What the hell is going on?  
His lips leave mine slowly and he looks at me with a nervous smile.

" Fei?" he says nervously.

I can't help but just look at him, thank goodness the wall was supporting me, because I would of fell immediately after the kiss due to the lack of movement in my lower limbs.

"Fei." he repeats and his eyes cast down to my lips. He leans in again and I find I can't do nothing.

My breath hitches, my eyes start to water and I look over his shoulder. Duo's lips are almost on mine when suddenly I whisper, " Heero…"

He snaps back quickly, " What?"

But I'm not looking at him, instead I'm looking at the angry figure of Heero Yuy walking near us. As Duo turns around he's yanked away from me and thrown to the floor…hard.

Heero gives him one last glare before he walks over to me, " Wufei." he says.

And I find myself sighing with relief.

"Are you alright?" he asks softly stepping to closer to me.

I glance at Duo who's trying to get up from the dance floor and look back at Heero, " Kiss me." I say.

Heero looks surprise at the comment and immediately steps back but I grab his Preventer's jacket and pull him closer to me.

" Please…" I say begging. It's probably the alcohol and maybe the shock of Duo's actions, but right now all I want is for Heero to kiss me and only him. I must have been kidding myself to think that I didn't want anything to do with him after he came back. Now that I see him face to face…the old emotions come rushing back as if they never left.

Heero steps toward me and leans down and captures my lips with him it's so…right, exactly what I want and need. Then all hell breaks loose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did it come to this? Why had it come to this? It couldn't  
be...this couldn't be happening, no, not to me.  
But it was happening; because I'm here, sitting on my bed, eyes  
puffy and red, a shiner on my eye...by my best friend. Bruises and  
cuts inflicted by one of my own.

// _Heero was suddenly yanked off me quickly and punched by Duo. He landed hard on one of the round tables near the dance floor. I went to stop him, to knock some since into him, but he was like a raging animal, he wouldn't stop. I got punched in the face and landed hard on the floor.//_

My eyes hurt from crying so much. I've been crying...what the hell  
is wrong with me. But all I can do is shut my eyes and bury myself  
in the blankets of the master bed.  
From across the room a door creeks open, someone walks in, gets on  
the bed, pulls the covers away, holds me and touches me.  
Why? How could he do this to me? How could they do this to me? Why?

His hand touches my eye, I flinch. It hurts, oh how it hurts. The  
hand moves to my cheek, gently stroking tear-stained flesh. I bury  
my head deep into the pillow and curl into a ball. Why is he here?  
Hands latch onto my arms, making me open them against my will. A  
body glides into my arms and holds onto me tight. Unconsciously my  
head falls into the crook of his neck. All I hear is whispers of  
sweet nothings in my ear.  
The gash is not that deep, at least not to the point where I don't need stitches.

_// Then everyone breaks out into fighting, it's a regular old fashion bar brawl and Duo is advancing toward me, looking murderous. I try to move back, my vision is still a little hazing and I turn my head to see any means of escape. I'm too drunk to fight back, my reflexes are to slow, I'm at his mercy. I find away to stand up and a broken glass bottle is seen in his hand. He swings at me, I dodge…barely. The bottle hit's a table close to me and shatters into more pieces. Shards go everywhere, some cutting my face and arms. I feel fist start punching me in the stomach, face and chest. I fight back as my anger builds up.//_

He's holding me in his arms, breath coming evenly in and out. I test to see if he's really asleep by moving slightly away from him, he doesn't even flinch. I pull his arm from around my waist and start to move to the other side of the bed. Suddenly a hand grips my shirt and pulls me back.

_// I fight back hard, to pissed off to care that it's my best friend that I'm punching. Tears are streaming out from my eyes and strong arms pull me off of Maxwell. I fight back and turn to see cool piercing calm eyes. Zechs carries me out of the bar, I'm injured, Zechs has a white towel on my stomach, it's already covered with soaked with blood. I look over his shoulder and see Heero standing in front of Duo, both anticipating each others move. Heero glances at me and smiles I keep my eyes on him until everything goes black.//_

I turn around startled and see his eyes gazing at me. He pulls me closer and keeps on staring into my eyes. I have to look away, the emotion I find there is to raw...to intense.

"Wufei…" he says.

I look up at him, " Kiss me."

Heero smiles and puts his lips on mine. For now it's enough, but I know that it won't last.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please send comments on what you think of it.

You know I LOVE them!


	8. A White Cake

It's been a while…hope you like. Sry if there's mistakes.

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing…

**Happiness is 9: A white Cake**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quiet my job. I hated it anyway, so here I am doing nothing but cleaning and lounging around the house. Relena doesn't seem to mind that much of my current occupation status. I usually spend my days with her, chilling out and eating. I've found myself drawing a lot lately now that I have nothing to do. Relena had got me a sketchbook since I was drawing so much. It's just a hobby, nothing more. But even if that's true I still fill the urge to do something more with the designs, something…..

It's been quite unpredictable around the house ever since the club incident. Heero has moved in since the my apartment is under repair and staying in the down the hall from me or at least some of the time. I've life more harder and confusing when he's around. It's true that I have some sort of feelings for him, I know I do and he knows I do. It's just the weirdness of it all, how I pilot 05 was planning on killing him around seven years ago and know we our bedmates. I never let anyone get pasted my barriers before him (well maybe Sally) and even with her I keep some things about myself hidden, but with Heero it's a whole different story.

My use to be predictable life is know (like I said) unpredictable due to pilot 01. I find myself getting jumped at the most occurred moments. When I'm in the kitchen, when I'm cleaning the room, sometimes I even end up locked in a closet or bathroom for hours with the other. Zechs knows about it, Relena encourages it and know one helps me at all. And yeah, I like the attention. I like the looks Heero gives me, the words he whispers in my ear, but something's wrong.

It's just to good. I mean everything (not just the sex), I mean the whole relationship as a whole is to…perfect. I'm waiting for something to happen, something to burst the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. I hate to be so negative but I know it's coming, something so good can't last for long.

I thought this the whole way to Sally's work. She had called me to come for my lunch break and asked to come and keep her company. Walking down the dirty streets I clutch my sketchbook to my side. It hasn't left my side for over two weeks and I know I will be getting bored once I reach her office.

Sally's in advertising and marketing. She works with executives and major companies doing posters and commercials. I reach a fairly tall brick building and go inside quickly, it wasn't snowing anymore but it was still chilly.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sally's office was on the top floor of the building. I got there without any delays and arrived in a large office space filled with posters, and billboards. Sally was sitting on her desk top talking on the phone rapidly and holding a pen and paper in her hand. She laughed lightly before she saw me and waved me to come further into the room.

"I'll call you later Diana." she said happily.

She paused before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Hello Fei." she says hugging me, " About time you got here."

I smile and hug her back, " Well, the weather out there is murder."

She chuckles and releases me, " Yeah, I've seen. Come on, I want to introduce you to some people I know."

Sally walked out of the office with me following behind her curiously. We went to the end of the hall and entered a huge board room. Three middle aged men were standing by the window looking and drinking water. They all were nicely dressed in nice pressed suits.

"Wufei this is Mr. Richards, Charles and Anderson." she said pushing me in the room. I nodded before shaking each of they're hands.

" It's nice to meet you."

"Yes." replied Richards. He had brown-grayish hair with a black suit and green tie, " It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

I freeze and glance at Sally, all she's doing is smiling, " At last?

"Yes." Richards answers, " She's old us a lot about you and your sketches."

I glance at the book in my hand then at Sally. She nervously smiles at me before snatching the black book away and handing it to Anderson. The man had on a gray suit with a burgundy tie, " Thank you Ms. Po."

I look at Sally questionably, but does smiles, " Very interesting…" said Anderson.

I glanced as he flipped through my sketches then turned back to Sally, " What the hell is going on?" I whisper.

She puts her index finger to her lips to silence me. I glare.

" Do you draw car designs too?" Asked Charles.

" Haven't really thought about it." I say still glaring at Sally.

"You should start." he replied. I glance at him as he smiles at me.

I turn to Sally again, she looks to be trying hard not to laugh, " What is this?" I whisper to her.

She shakes her head, " Trust me." I frown.

"What is this?" asks Richard's as he holds up one of my sketches.

I glance at it quickly, " It's one of my engine sketches."

"It looks to small to be an engine…." he says frowning.

I look quickly at Sally then back at him, " That's because it's my own design."

They start murmuring to each other and I glance at Sally again, " What do you mean trust…" I ask.

" Does it work Mr. Chang?"

I turn to the three men quickly then back to Sally. Trust…she wanted me to trust her…..

I turned to the men slowly, " Yes." I said simply, " I put it in my motorcycle."

" And what is it exactly used for?" Anderson asked.

Pointing to the detail sketch of the miniature engine I started to explain to them, " It's made so you can use less gas and spend less money."

"And it actually works?"

I nod vigorously, " Yes sir." I said, " When I use to drive my motorcycle I usually filled it up every ten days and with the car it's the same."

They all look at me in surprise, " You put this in a car?"

I nod again, " Yeah, to test it out. It works fine."

Richards folded his arms casually, " How long do you think a whole tank would last if you drove seven days a week to work and it took you an hour to get there."

I shrug, " Normally you would have to fill the tank three times a week with the gas prices nowadays…but with that engine you only have to fill it once."

They murmur to themselves and I glance at Sally. She is looking very proud of herself and smiling fondly at me. I roll my eyes.

"Give us a week." Charles says.

I glance at the them, " A week?"

He nods, " yes, a week to consult with are partners."

I try to act natural, " Umm…consult about what?"

Anderson walks up and shakes my hand, " About the job of course." he says patting me on the shoulder.

My hand is shaked vigorously by all three men before they give me they're business cards.

I thank them as they exit the room.

"We'll be in touch." Charles says to me. He glances at Sally and gives a polite nod before exiting the room.

--------------------------------------------------------

"That was a job interview wasn't it." I asked.

Sally sat in front of me scooping out vanilla ice-cream from her ice-cream Sundae. She gave me a watery grin while she packed the scoop in her mouth. I find myself rolling my eyes again. Honestly, when it came to ice-cream Sally had the manners and appetite of Maxwell.

"Of course it was." she says after she gulped down the ice cream.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looks at me sheepishly, " I knew you wouldn't want to do it."

I scowl at her, but she's probably speaking the truth. I wouldn't want to show anyone none of my sketches if I could help it.

"So that's the reason why you brought me here?" I ask.

She shakes her head, " One of the reasons."

I sigh, " And what's the other one?"

She glances up at me before sliding her half eaten sundae to the side of the table. She clears her throat and looks at me seriously, " You know my wedding is in two weeks." she states.

I nod, " How could I forget." I say. It's been hard not forgetting when it came to Sally and her fiancés wedding. Either her or him had been calling me for the past month asking for advice about the seating arrangements to what the bridesmaids should be wearing. It's was annoying, very annoying.

"I wanted to ask you a big favor."

I nod, sinaling for her to go on.

Sally glances at her hands, " You know that you and me are war orphans and even though were not related your feel like a brother to me…"

I nod again, " Yes.."

" I was wondering…" she begins while scratching her head, " I was wondering if you would give me away."

I stay silent looking at her. My minds is trying to comprehend what exactly she was asking. It was simple, I knew what it meant right away, but still it was shocking.

"You…you want me-" I begin.

"It would mean so much to me Wufei." she says in a pleading voice.

She reaches out and grabs my hand, " Please." she says.

I look down at our hands then back at her, this time with a subtle smile on my face, " Of course." I say simply. Then suddenly I'm tackled to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday - week later

The one thing I love about the Peacecraft mansion was their backyard. There was so much space and forest, apart of it reminded me of home. I missed the nature when I was in space. I never really knew how I could stay away from it for long and right know I needed it's soothing aura to help sooth my turmoil soul.

Ever since I agreed to participant in Sally's wedding, I have been racing the church for rehearsals, to different stores to get my suit fitted, it was all tiring.

During the week I had made a visit to the three corporate partners that had interviewed me at Sally's work. I had did a demo for them with my motorcycle and showed them the engine that was suppose to be put in a car. They seemed very impressed and because of that I had a extra pep in my step for the past couple of days…that is until I got a phone call.

It was a pro and a con. One could look at it in a positive and negative outlook. They loved my designs, they loved my engines, they loved me and wanted me to work for them. I was happy because of that fact, that I was that good to be hired. I was going to be paid more then I thought I ever would in a month and finally I was going to get my own place, but there was a catch to it all. That catch was the thing that had me beyond stressed and somewhat depressed.

I had to relocate to London England. Apart of me wanted to go. I've never been to England and always wanted to go, but something was holding me back, someone that is. Heero, me and Heero were finally an item, going steady, getting along and suddenly I had a choice that would make my career and break our relationship. I knew that heero had no intention of moving from his current job with the Preventers. He loved it here, this was his home.

Because of that, my dilemma is worsening. I don't know what to do anymore. I love him, I know I do, but I want the job badly and I want to see the world.

Rouschin runs up to me with a large stick in his hands, his tail is wagging playfully. I smile before taking the piece of wood and throwing into the bushes. He runs after it happily.

Then there's the issue with Roushcin. He's a wolf and belongs here in his element, not in a cramped city like London. If I were to go I would have to leave Rousch behind.

"Wufei!" comes a yell from inside.

I turn around to see Heero walking toward me with a Preventers duffel bag in hand. I smile at him as he walks near.

" How as the mission?" I ask.

He shrugs, " Okay, nothing interesting to report."

Heero puts his duffel bag down and starts to walk up to Rouschin. My smile falters. I've already decided, that's why I'm so sad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wufei!" yells Sally to me causing me to trip on one of the bridesmaid's dresses and fall flat on my face in front of her. She's a bossy bride, I've figured that out right away after we had the first rehearsal. I already know how big of a deal a wedding is to a women, but Sally is scary. Which is why I've been trying to stay out of her way for each practice and meeting with her and the wedding group. Which explains the current situation. The flower girls are already walking down the aisle followed by the ring bearer. Sally is still barking orders and scaring the living daylights out of people.

"Wufei, are you listening?" she asks me with a red face.

I take her hand and pat it lightly, " Your going to be okay." I say.

At first she looks startled, then she gives me a grateful smile.

The wedding coordinator walks up to us and ushers me and Sally to the aisle. I feel her hand tighten around my arm.

"It will be fine." I whisper to her as we walk out.

Everyone is already standing in the pues with cameras in they're hands. Sally smiles sweetly, her hair is in a bun with several tendrils cascading down her face. She's breathtaking, her dress is traditional white with no sleeves. Her veil follows behind her filled with glitter and shiny gems. The walk seemed like it lasted for eternity and I knew that Sally felt the same way.

I could see the alter getting closer and familiar faces coming into focus. On the brides side stood Noin, Une, Hilde and Catherine on the grooms side was Duo, Trowa, Alexander's brother and me ( if I ever get over there).

Once we reached the alter, Alexander walked up to Sally and me.

"Thank you Wufei." I heard Sally say to me before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I reach and give her a hug before letting Alexander take her hand. I walk up the stairs behind them and take my place next to Duo. In the front row Quatre, Relena, Millardo and Heero are standing looking at us.

I look at Heero and smile, but all he does is stare at me blankly. I smile wider, trying to coax something out of him. Suddenly his blank expression turns into a stone glare, something that he hadn't done for a long time.

After that everything from Heero was nothing but glares and looks of distaste. I tried to ignore his reaction, but something told me it was deeper…like he knew something. It bugged me for the entire wedding ceremony, even though I knew that I should have been listening.

' Maybe he knows….' then it hits me, ' He knows."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end, I know it is. I had to make a choice and I made it…

" Why didn't you tell me." says Heero's cold voice.

I don't say anything , all I do is stare at the green forests in front of me and try to block out the sound of the Wedding reception that's going on in the other room.

"Don't you care for me at all?" he asks angrily.

I stand from leaning against the railing, " I do." I start to say, " But…this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Heero shakes his head in frustration, " We should of talked about this-"

"Why?" I ask getting somewhat annoyed, " Were not officially married. Why do have to tell you everything I do!"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"But not my husband."

Heero pauses, " It's in London Wufei…I like my job, I like it here."

I lean against the stone wall, " But I don't. " I reply, " I want to go places, I hate my job…well my use-to-be job."

" Then we break up." he states glaring at me.

Inside I feel a twinge of pain shoot from my chest to my entire body. I see him start to walk away, so easily I noticed. I used to think that he really cared, that he wanted what was best for me, but know, it's like I can see right through him.

Heero had always been possessive, with his guns, his clothes…with people. I didn't care at the beginning because I thought it was sweet, but I'm not the one to be ordered around and watched 24/7.

Heero and I never got along during the war and I can see why. I wish that it would've stayed that way…are relationship.

I'm in love, he's not. That's why he can walk off without any effect. I would know if he was hurting or feeling something, I would know it from studying him all those years.

"Maybe in the next life." I whisper to myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of that chapter. I hope everyone likes it and I appreciate in comments .

Happiness is actually about to wrap up soon, only a couple of chapters left.

Anyone have any guesses on what will happen?

Will Wufei and Heero stay together or go they're separate ways forever?


	9. Moving Familiars

Yeah, so I bet you have been wondering about Duo in all this. I wanted to put him in the chapter before the story ended. And, yes, this is the last chapter of 'Happiness Is'. And thanks to all that reviewed it, I know I said I was going to write a couple of chapters but they seemed pretty useless and more like side stories. So this is it.

Again, thanks to all that left comments.

Name: Happiness is...Moving Familiars

**I do not own GW**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been over half a year and I know that I'm doing everything for the best. I haven't seen Heero for a good two weeks and I'm happy. Yeah, there's still something tugging in my heart but I have to pull it aside, it's useless. Sally wanted to throw me a party, I had declined.

For some reason I just wanted to leave silently, the same aura that I came in. I don't want things to change, people and their feelings….

It's late in the evening and I'm walking down the small town's quiet streets. My hands are in my pockets and a red scarf is wrapped securely around my throat. The weather is not so bad as it was a month ago but it's still a bit chilly in the evenings.

" Fei!" yells a voice.

I stop and turn toward the voice and see Duo trot over to me, " Maxwell."

He smiles nervously,. We haven't talked to each other ever since the bar incident.

"How have you been?" he asks.

I shrug, " Better then most." I reply politely.

We start to walk again, " Are you mad at me?" he asks quietly after a while.

I shake my head, " No. Just…a little….sad."

He stops me, "Why?"

I shrug, " You're my best friend Duo, I don't want anything to come between us…" I pause, " Even your infatuation."

Duo smiles softly and punches me lightly on the arm, " It's not infatuation Fei!" he pouted playfully. "It's LOVE!"

I smile, " Yeah well I could've sworn you were all about Yuy rather then me…"

Duo starts walking and I follow, " It was an act Fei." he says getting serious again.

"Why?"

He sighs, " You don't know how charming the perfect soldier can be…"

" So it wasn't an act. You really liked him."

Duo shrugs, " Nah." he answers, " I'm attractive to him 'like everyone else in this world' but it wasn't deep…not like with you."

All I could do was give him a sympathetic smile, " I'm sorry Duo-"

"It's alright Fei." he interrupted, " I already knew what you thought of me."

"Then why the whole charade with Heero?"

Duo rubs his head, " I just wanted to protect you."

A small smile forms on my face as we walk in silence. After a while Duo speaks again, " You wanna go somewhere to eat?" he asks with a slight blush on his face.

I nod vigorously, " Lets do that. I'm starving."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bags are packed. I've arranged for Rouschin to stay with Millardo and Relena for a while, at least until I get settled in London. I find myself at peace, it's like things are finally coming to place. For the first time in a long time everything fits together almost perfectly.

I felt the strangeness of my situation the minute I saw Duo in the library for the first time. It was like something from the twilights zone, some sort of alternate universe. Heero was the one to show such coldness, not Duo. Heero was the one that was suppose to stay away, not Duo. But it was as so, they had magically switch places on me, like some practical joke.

But it wasn't a joke, it was real, all of it. The many meetings with Heero, the cold sternness of Duo. Heero living with me, the club and Heero and me in his car. That wasn't made up, it was all real, but it was also fading. Like some distant bad dream.

Everything was so familiar I could taste and sense it. Like in the war, me and Duo were somewhat close and like in the war me and Heero were enemies. Yes, it had a bitter sweetness to it all. I was after all in love with the perfect soldier and it was foolish on my part.

I sigh as I zip up one of my suitcases. Sally has planned to pick me up in a half an hour, my plane leaves an hour after that. Slowly looking out the window, the snow is melting from the trees and falling onto the soggy slush ground. I will miss this place, but I'm happy about where I'm going.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll join yah soon buddy." says Duo to me before giving me a hug.

I look at him slyly, " What do you mean?"

The braided-boy rolls his eyes, " Are you serious! Do you know how many hot guys are in London."

I playfully glare at him, " There's always something."

He smiles at me sheepishly and steps back to give Quatre and Trowa room to give they're hugs and goodbyes.

Zech's and Relena are also at the airport and so is Noin. I'm not surprised that Heero didn't show up, but still I'm somewhat disappointed. Even though we had a bad breaking up, I still wanted to leave on good terms.

"You better right to me everyday." scolded Sally.

All I could do was roll my eyes and mumble under my breath. I will be happy once her and Alexander go on they're honeymoon. I had to say goodbye to Rousch in the car since the airport refused to let a wolf into the main terminals. He seemed normal, but I could tell he knew that I was leaving for a while.

A female voice rings out from one of the intercom's that flight 473 is at it's last call to board.

I say me goodbyes and walk confidently to my gate and even though I'm leaving so many familiars behind, I know it's for the good. Why? Because I can honestly say that I finally found something, a thing that I've been missing for a long time. Heero had once gave me that thing, but it was not to be and I know it was only a stepping stone in my life.

Even if he doesn't think what we had was important I always will and I'll always love him for it. Yeah, I'm getting pretty sappy in my thoughts but it's understandable.

That's what happiness does to a person.

------------------------------------------------------

Yay!!! It's finally finished. I know it's shorter then all the rest but….well…I don't really have an explanation for that….

Heero wasn't in this either, but that's okay, he will be in the next one….. 'cricket chirps'

YES!!!!! I will be making a sequel to this!! But first I'm going to take a break from this universe and recharge my batteries. Hopefully I'll finish 'Mountains Peak' very soon. I also have a new fic that I'm going to start to write after this.

Comments???? (Pretty please with a cherry on top)  
Theories and Ideas for the sequel????? (I'd really appreciate if you gave me some ideas for the part 2. I have a somewhat clear view of the story….and yet I don't….SO anybody!!!!!)


End file.
